Friends Never Say Goodbye
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: A litte songfic about Hiro and Duo after the end of the TV series. Yaoi. If you don't like, don't read.


Friends Never Say Goodbye

Friends Never Say Goodbye

A Gundam Wing Video Clip

by Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this so please don't sue me. The song is 'Friends Never Say Goodbye' from the 'Road to El Dorado' soundtrack. There is a major spoiler in here if you hadn't seen the last couple TV episodes!! Don't say I didn't warn you. ^_^

[There isn't much I haven't shared

With you along the road

And through it all, there'd always be

Tomorrow's episode]

Hiro is busy typing at his laptop as always. Suddenly Duo bursts in the room, smiling and chattering incessantly. Hiro glares at him, then goes back to work. The braided pilot shrugs it off and plops down on his bed and starts to read one of his battered manga.

[Suddenly, that isn't true

There's another avenue

Beckoning, the great divide

Ask no questions, take no side]

The war is finally over. Both Treize Kushrenada and Milliardo Peacecraft are dead, killed in the final battle. At one of Quatre's earth homes, Hiro is packing his things, what little he has. Duo comes in demanding what he's doing. Hiro tells him he is leaving since the gundams are no longer needed. Duo for once doesn't know what to say and just stares at him.

[Who's to say who's right or wrong

Whose course is braver run?

Still we are, have always been, will ever be as one]

Quatre comes and joins them now and places a hand on Duo's shoulder in hope of comforting him. To their surprise Hiro thanks them for being his friends and leaves. Quatre sadly lets him go, but not before reminding him to keep in touch. Tears start to fall from the Shinigami pilot's eyes.

[What's done has been done for the best

Though the mist in my eyes might suggest

Just a little confusion about what I'll lose]

Hiro stands outside the mansion and turns to take one last look. Quatre is waving goodbye from an upstairs window with Duo. He gives a quick wave back and walks toward the garage where Wing Zero is kept. He wipes away a tear and stares at it confused.

[But if I started over, I know I would choose

The same joy, the same sadness each step of the way

That fought me and taught me that friends never say]

Hiro is in space, using Zero's guidance system to find a place to stash his Gundam. Suddenly Duo's laughing face appears before him. He shakes his head to clear it only to have Quatre's sad face replace it. He shoves the thoughts of his friends away and settles on a destination.

[Never say goodbye]

Hiro decides to send the others an email. It reads: I'm sorry to leave so soon, but there is no place on earth for someone like me. Thank you all for being my friends I shall miss you. Ever your friend - Hiro Yui. Two tears fall on Quatre's computer as he reads the message.

[Suddenly, that isn't true

There's another avenue

Beckoning, the great divide]

Hiro is working at a garage on one of the colonies as a mechanic. Duo, still on Earth, tries to pay attention in class as he daydreams about Hiro. Quatre is next to him and notices his friend's blank expression. Trowa, meanwhile, is feeding the circus animals with Catherine while Wufei is reading a book in a library somewhere.

[I would choose

The same joy, the same sadness each step of the way

That fought me and taught me that friends never say]

Hiro hands in his resignation and sighs as he goes off into space with Zero. Determination sets on his face as he punches in a course for Earth. 'Ninmu ryoukai,' he says entering the last of the coordinates.

[Never say goodbye]

A knock on his dorm door shocks Duo out of his reverie. The Shinigami pilot opens the door to see Hiro outside wearing the same school uniform as he is. A suitcase is in his hand. Duo pulls the Wing pilot in and slams the door shut. Before Hiro can say anything, he finds himself in a bear hug. He smiles a true smile for once and says, 'I missedyou,' the only explanation needed. Duo starts to speak, but Hiro quickly shuts him up by kissing him.

~Owari~


End file.
